The Fall of Mobius
by AgentKajiTheWolf
Summary: Something is happening on Mobius but no one seems to notice. Join Shade, Optic and Dust as they try to uncover the secrets of the past. Will they be able to stop this mysterious new enemy? Or will Mobius fall?
1. Enter Shade

**Hey, I'm back with a collaboration story with Acid Fish and Dust the Hedgehog.**

**Shade: AgentKajiTheWolf does not own Sonic and the others who belong to Sega.**

* * *

Shade, a robotic fox with artificial black fur wearing black combat boots, black pants, a blue belt, a gray t-shirt, a black trench coat, and a black fedora, is walking through the streets of Station Square. No one can tell that he is a robot, as the artificial fur gives them that sense that he is living. This particular fox is moving with the crowd, his artificial mind wandering. _'Why was I created? Am I here to replace David? No. I am Shade. David is not who I am, nor am I replacing him. I have made my own name and have friends who will back me up, no matter what.'_ Shade thought as he stopped at a crosswalk waiting for it to be safe to cross. The change in the light signals that it is safe and he proceeds to cross. Shade feels his cell phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. Sighing he reaches in and pulls it out to look at the name. _'Why are you calling me?' _Thought Shade in confusion before answering and saying," This is Shade." _"Shade, I need you to come to my office right now. This is urgent, and cannot be shared over the phone. See you soon, my friend."_ With that the man hung up and Shade puts his phone in his pocket again before hailing a taxi. When he gets in he says to the taxi driver," Galactic Industries HQ, as fast as you can go." The man nods before speeding off heading for the Galactic Ind. HQ. When they finally arrive a storm has blown in and Shade steps out as he puts his fedora back on, rain falling onto him as he walks to the door. The automatic doors open and Shade enters and walks up to the Welcome Desk. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" asks a female hedgehog as Shade walks up. "Hello, I'm here to see Galaxy." replies Shade removing his fedora now that he's out of the rain. "Sir, unless you have an appointment, then I-" "I am Shade." says Shade cutting her off and she looks through the records and says," Go right on up, he's expecting you." Shade nods and enters a nearby elevator, pushes a button and goes up. When the doors open, he exits and sees the lobby of the 200th floor. He then walks down a hall that leads to two double doors and enters the room behind them. There is a mahogany desk in the large office, with a black leather chair. Along one wall are book shelves with books lining every inch. Along the other are the awards the company has received over its time. A black and green fox wearing black and blue shoes, black pants with green streaks on the shins, a blue belt, gray shirt, and a black trench coat with green streaks on the part that covers his forearms. "Shade, it is good to see you, I just wish it was under better circumstances." says the fox and Shade replies," What is the problem, Galaxy?" "Sigma's back." Shade looks at him and asks," The evil copy of the Commander?" "Yes, Shade but as to what he's back for, possibly to take over the world." replies Galaxy. "Anyone I should keep an eye out for?" asked Shade only to have Galaxy reply," No, but you are going to get someone to help you." "Where is he then?" asks Shade and Galaxy says," He's hanging out at Freedom Bar and Grill."

* * *

**Well how was it? Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed chapter one!**

**Galaxy: Trust me they will.**

**Shade: Yeah, and I hope they enjoyed as well.**


	2. Desert Brawl

**Alright I'm back with part two of The Fall of Mobius. This chapter was written by Acid Fish, so good job my friend! I know some of you don't like OC's but I've been thinking about adding the views of the main characters into this story(ex: Tails, Sonic, Shadow).**

**I only own Galaxy, Shade, Sigma, and the Galactic Army. Acid Fish owns Optic, Slink, and Warfare.**

* * *

A lone figure walked across the harsh desert landscape, large mounds and hills of sand rose high around him as he walked through the barren landscape, not a sound could be heard around him as he walked, he wore a tan outfit fitted in a bandage like apparel from head to toe, covering his face was a beige colored hood that spread over his shoulders and down in the form of a cape. As he climbed up one of the sand mounds his gaze slowly drifted upon what looked like buildings in the distance, as he approached the small settlement he was instantly stopped by three men who stood guard out front, the first was a tall black wolf with silver lines along his fur, he was wearing a black plated cuirass along with the rest of his combat suit, his helmet rested in his hand at his side on it was a symbol that showed a golden G with two silver swords crossing it, the wolf snarled slightly before saying," What brings you to Freedom Foundation, we don't get many visitors and there was no reports of anyone from central coming in, so speak your business!" The figure slowly removed it's hood revealing Optic, a once powerful robot in Eggman's army, he was a dark Grey robot, hedgehog in design, his quills extended back and then spiked down and were also Grey in color, a white line stretched down his head and also down his body, he had one red eye that took up most of his face, it flashed slightly before he said," Perhaps you haven't heard of me, I am Optic, of Central Command, I have worked alongside Shade and Galaxy at one time or another, I am here to investigate a bar in town, one called Red Sand Bar, supposedly a man I am looking for is there." The wolf sighed before stepping back slightly, his hand shot up into the air as he signaled the gate men, the sound of gears grinding sounded from the door as the large door slid into the side of the wall, leading Optic into the city the wolf says," The names Renegade, I am the leader here at Freedom Foundation and I take it seriously when protecting it." Optic asks intrigued," Strange you seem more open then before, something change your mood?" Renegade stops before turning and saying," I look up to Galaxy, he saved my very life when I was in the wrong, since you are associated with Galaxy, I am no longer suspicious of you, Galaxy has led the good fight and anyone who has fought along side him should not be treated as a hostile, so forgive me for the hostility." Optic nodded his head before saying," It never made an impact on the situation, so what do you mean by he saved your life?" Renegade led Optic to the large Grey building in town before saying," Long story very short, I was not a good person some time back, I got into the wrong crowd, I was left to die after some unfortunate mishaps and then when I thought it was over, a fox covered in combat armor appeared and ended up saving me, of course that was Galaxy I'm sure I didn't have to tell you that, but I joined up with his group soon after and have been working for him ever since, hopefully I can meet up with him again soon, haven't had a chance to thank him yet for all he has done for me." Optic nodded his head before saying," I must be off, if you wouldn't mind please send Central Command a message that I have arrived, I need to get going though." Renegade nodded his head before entering the building, looking into the sky Optic says," Looks like a sand storm could approach, I best get done as soon as possible."

Optic followed the pathways that had been carved from stone and found the Red Sand Bar, pushing the door open his optic sensors were overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke, his gaze fell on the somewhat small girl who was running the bar, she was a white and tan rabbit with two long ears that had a set of two golden looped earrings in them, she wore a long blue dress that waved at the bottom, she wore a matching pair of blue heeled shoes. Three black clothed Badgers were standing nearby, each one eyeing the girl the lead one, who seemed taller then the other two, smirked at the girl as she washed glasses, his gaze following her movement every so often as she slipped up and nearly dropped the glass several times. Walking over Optic approached the tallest Badger, who now turned to him as did his two friends, the man sneered at Optic before saying," What are you looking at Scrap Heap, come in for an oil change, afraid this isn't the mechanic shop or the junk yard, you best be getting out." Optic disregarded every single word the man said and turned to face the rabbit, tilting his head down slightly he asks," Excuse me miss, but these lowlifes wouldn't happen to be bothering you would they?" The rabbit says shaking her head," No, thank you for the concern, but people like them come in all the time, think they can have whatever they want because they think there so cool and are hot shots." The Badger overhearing the conversation grabs the girl by the collar of her dress before pulling her close and saying," Babe, I can have whatever I want, whenever I want it, and when I want something, I take it." The Badger shoved her back and knocked her into several tables, at this point the bar had become rather silent, most of the others taking notice of the noise. The two smaller Badgers lifted the girl and held her tightly as the leader approached her, his eyes slanted and his mouth curved in a devious smirk as he reached towards her waist, a hand gripped his shoulder tightly and held him in place, turning he noticed Optic there, growling he says with a snarl," You again,why don't you go die in the scrap heap and do me a favor and quit bugging me, can't you see I'm having fun here?" Optic's arm reared back and socked him across the jaw before the Badger even had time to react to his movements, his hand split apart and reformed to look like a hammer, the two little Badgers tried to strike him but he blocked both of there attacks before blowing them both back with a solid hit from his hammer, the two slammed into the wall near there boss, who had just risen back up, he growled before snapping his fingers, several more Badgers, who had been hidden among the crowd, jumped out and went towards there leaders side, cracking his neck the leader Badger wiped the trail of blood dripping from his nose before saying," You messed with the wrong dudes metal man, time to break you down!" three of his men attacked Optic first, the first two getting blocked as the third tried to swing a blow from the side, Optic bent backwards dodging before striking the first one, at this time several other Badgers approached as well, he dodged the first three attack before hie felt a solid hit to his back, however he was able to brace the attack and use it to strike another Badger down, as the rest of the men rushed at Optic to try and take him down, four of them instantly crashed to the ground as a second being appeared and landed next to Optic, bowing slightly he says," Well it seems I was uninvited to the party, what a shame, I suppose then that this bunch of ruffians will have to suffice my dissatisfaction for this occasion, bets all around, drinks on me if I win!" The machine laughed before he and Optic both tag teamed the rest of the Badgers, the leader was almost as easy as his men and when all of them were defeated he fell to the ground and bowed before saying," Oh please don't hurt me, I promise I won't do anything to harm anyone here again, just don't hurt me!" Optic lowered his hands as the second robot turned with him to walk away, the robot says," The name is Slink good sir, might you better me by telling of yours?" Optic says nodding his head," I am Optic, thank you for the assist in that fight." The robot laughed again before saying," Oh I was quite bored of myself entirely as of that time, this occasion would have been distraught if you hadn't come along, my mood would have been tarnished by the foul things intended upon the poor madam."

The two suddenly turned as they heard a harsh laugh, the Badger leader was now standing and drawn from his back was a red glowing blade, slicing it once a beam fired out, the two instantly leaping out of the way as the Badger says," No one makes a fool of Basher and gets away with it, your going to die first scrappy!" The Bader rushed out towards Optic who seemed ready to stand his ground, suddenly a solid kick to the leaders face sent him sprawling back and smashing through the wall across the room, lowering her leg the bunny says," meany..." turning she says to Optic," Thank you for stepping in when you did, I don't know what they intended but I'm glad you stopped them, the name is Bailey, Bailey Bunny." Shaking her extended hand Optic says," I am Optic, and it was nothing, It is my job to help those in trouble." Bailey smiles again before saying," Well you certainly did, you both are quite impressive, taking on all of them by just yourselves, well I need to get back to work, everything should go back to normal soon, and I want to thank you again so much Optic, I will never forget this!" Bailey left before Optic turns to Slink, leaning closer he asks," Now what do you have to tell me about this group attacking Freedom Foundation, Freedom Fighters HQ, Central and all the major Freedom Groups?" Slink smirks before saying," I see, so that is why you have interest in one such as I, you want to know about the foundation known as Gene-tech Alpha, well it is an unfortunate coincidence that I know very little of this foundation, fact wise, I know very little, and what it is I do know, is not of help to your general wonders, I may inquire this though, what is it you want of me to tell?" Optic responds," Why is Gene-tech attacking us?" Slink replies quickly," I must be going such as the sun as it sets, to another place as it would seem, but before I depart, I can quench a small portion of the questions in which you beseech of me, He who leads this Gene-tech, is one named as Warfare." Slink spun a right face before walking out of the bar, clicking a communicator on his watch his was pleased to see he finally had connection to a satellite, clicking it he says," Galaxy I have gather some info on the matter at hand, something known as Gene-tech, the ones who have been attacking us." He heard from the communicator," I see, so what is it you have found out about it exactly?" Optic scratches his head before saying," It seems that it's controlled by one known as Warfare, other then that this whole foundation is a mystery." Galaxy nodded his head in the communicator before saying," Alright, come back to base, I will send a Freedom Jet to your coordinates, it might take a little while, rest up and do what is needed until it arrives, Galaxy out." Optic nodded his head before clicking the communicator off, all while a small metal drone high in the sky was pinpointing his exact position, watching their every move.

* * *

**Alright, what did you think? I hope you liked it and I would like you to leave a review telling me if there are any real mistakes such as a misspelling.**

**AgentKajiTheWolf signing out...**


	3. Shade's Problem

**Hey guys welco...**

**Galaxy: We don't have time for this the world is at stake.**

**But...**

**Shade: He's right, we have to hurry.**

**Fine, Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA.**

* * *

Shade entered the Freedom Bar and Grill looking for the person he had been sent to see. His green eyes scanned the room as he went over to a lone booth in a dimly lit corner of the room and sat down. The cybernetic fox's left ear twitched as he heard a familiar voice and turned his head to see Sonic and Tails enter the restaurant. '_Great things just got a little more complicated._' thought Shade as he pulled the brim of his hat low so it would cover his eyes. The fox listened as the duo passed and heard Sonic say to Tails," So where is the guy we're supposed to meet? Galaxy said he'd be here." '_Bloody hell._' thought Shade hearing that and said," Over here, guys." The two heroes turn around and see Shade sitting with his hat pulled low. The two heroes look at each other before joining him. "So you're the guy we're supposed to meet?" asks Sonic and Shade replied with," Yeah, but we've already met. Just in case you don't remember, my name is David." Shade looks up with his fur turned white by the nanomites and his eyes are now dark blue. "Sorry, I don't remember a David." said Tails looking a little embarrassed. "It's ok, I didn't know I was meeting you guys here anyway. So are you already informed about the situation or do you need to catch up?" asked Shade as he looked at them, watching their every movement while his mind created many escape routes should they realize who he is. "We know what is going on but how do you plan to stop this threat?" asks Sonic looking Shade in the eyes. "We are trying to find the base of operations they are working from." replies Shade with a slight edge to his voice. Sonic doesn't even notice the edge to Shade's tone and says," Well let's get this show on the road. Where are we headed?" Shade sighs and says," We are heading to an abandoned base out in the jungle." "Well let's get going." said Sonic grabbing Shade and Tails and running out the door.

* * *

The Freedom Jet Optic was in finally landed after a long journey to a remote airfield in the Forbidden Mountains. Optic left the jet and a soldier walks up," Optic, we were told you were coming. Please follow me." Optic nodded and followed the soldier inside of the advanced base and into the command room. When the mechanical hedgehog walked into the command room he saw Galaxy standing over a holo-table," So tell me what you know about this new enemy, Optic."

* * *

Sonic finally stopped outside of the jungle they were heading to and turned to see Tails alone panting. "Uh... Tails, where's David?" asked Sonic as he looked around for Shade. They hear the sound of an engine before a motorcycle comes sliding to a halt in front of them. "Well, you're late." said Sonic with a cocky smile. "Well not all of us can run or fly as fast as you two." replied Shade before he pointed to the jungle and said," In there lies our destination, beyond that none of us know what we will face. Be on your guard." The trio enters the jungle and after an hour of wandering through the thick jungle they find the abandoned base. The trio entered and Shade noticed the only source of light coming from a room down the long corridor they found themselves in. When they enter a message plays on a screen that happened to be the source of light. A wolf appeared on screen with blue eyes and said," Hello, to whoever dared to enter this base. I am Sigma and soon Mobius will be under attack by my forces and none of your heroes will be able to stop me! I have banded with another who will help me conquer this pathetic world and no one will stop us! I have been away far too long and he has been waiting far too long. You all rely on fools and their sidekicks to protect you, if they are taken out none can stand against us. Now, you must be asking why I am telling you this and that is simple. You are not leaving alive in ten seconds this base will explode. So goodbye." Shade grabs Tails and Sonic and activates his thruster so fast that they smash through the roof in a second knocking out Tails. As Shade begins to fly over the jungle the base exploded and the blast is following them. Sonic, who has recovered from his initial shock, said," Shade?! I thought we destroyed you!" "Now's not the time, Sonic" said Shade as the blast got closer. "Let me go." said Sonic causing Shade to look down. "Let go, and get Tails out of here." said Sonic before releasing Shade's hand and Shade holds on to Sonic but his grip is slipping. "Sonic... I can't hold you without you holding on." said Shade and Sonic smiled a sad smile before he slipped out of Shade's grasp. "NO!" shouted Shade as Sonic hit the fire of the blast and time slowed down for a moment as Shade's eyes changed from dark blue to sky blue and his fur returned to black. He then fired his thrusters at max and sped away from the blast. The shockwave hit them and caused Shade to fall. Shade curls around Tails and hit the ground protecting Tails from the impact. After a few moments Shade checked Tails before calling the HQ," Shade reporting in, the base was a trap. We have also lost Sonic. How copy?" "_Solid copy, Shade, but define lost."_ "Sonic is KIA. Tails is unconscious but in otherwise perfect condition. I am returning to base." _"Understood, see you soon." _"Yeah, see you soon." Shade picks up Tails and flies away.

* * *

A man wearing a black cloak is wandering through the arctic heading to an abandoned base in the distance. The blizzard playing havoc with his sight as his fire-orange eyes cast a slight glow from them. The man reached the base to find the old base has been locked and frozen shut. "Well time to find out what you have within you." said the man as he placed his black gloved hands against the door. After a few seconds the ice had been melted and the door was heating up until it melted. The man stepped in and began wandering the halls until he found a containment room. "What is in here?" asked the man as he entered the room and saw a stasis pod. The man walked over and wiped frost off of the glass and saw a familiar sleeping face. The man put his left arm to his face and said," Sir, you aren't going to believe what I found..." _"What is it?"_ asked Galaxy. "I found something that will change the way we look at our hero Sonic. I suggest getting some men out here and securing the area." said the man. _"Understood, I will have some men out there soon."_ "Good." said the man heading to look for the power room.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Galaxy: Only time will tell.**

**Shade: Well, please leave a Review, and favorite this story.**

**Are you stealing my line!**


End file.
